Beginnings
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Maria wants Robin. Does Robin want her too? Maria tries tricking Robin. Will she succeed? Warning! Suggested mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own the book, the movie, or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story. If I did though, I'd definitely make a sequel.(:

I know I should be finishing the other stories I've started before starting a new one, but after watching the movie I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Of course after writing it I had to post it because I love this story and this paring so much. I hope all who read it like it as much as I do. Here's chapter one!

**************************************************************************ROBIA******

**Maria's POV**

"Goodnight Ms. Heliotrope." I waved her off before shutting my bedroom door and locking it. I moved to the fireplace to pull the stone horsehead down and let Robin in. He crawled out of the tiny alcove to greet me with a kiss. I was in my new night gown, covering it with my robe; he was wearing his usual leathers.

"Good evening love." He smiled against my mouth. He had his arms wrapped around my waist tightly as he held me to his chest.

"How are you Bird Boy?" I asked grinning back at him.

"Mm much better now." He replied kissing me once more.

I had shown Robin the secret hallway a few months ago. More often than not he'd sneak up here and hide until Ms. Heliotrope retired for bed and spend the night with me. At first he'd insist on sleeping on the floor like a good gentleman. Eventually I persuaded him to join me in the bed as it was much more comfortable than the wooden floors. Still he'd sleep on top of the covers complaining how improper our sleeping arrangements were. Never, though, would he leave. I thought of my plans for tonight, how I wanted to change that and instantly blushed crimson.

"Maria, you're blushing." He noticed stroking my ever so red cheek with his first finger.

"It's warm in here is all." I lied looking down at my feet.

"You're a horrible liar and you know it. Out with the truth." He commanded pulling my chin up to look at him.

"I was just, thinking." I admitted lamely. I glanced over at the door, to the mirror on the wall; anything to keep from staring at his hypnotic eyes. I knew if I looked into them long enough I'd tell him everything and my plan would be ruined. I also knew if I wanted to get my way tonight I'd have to trick him, catch him while his guard was down. And right now, he was on full alert.

"What were you thinking about?" he questioned while tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

"You." I answered somewhat honestly.

"Silly girl." He grinned. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about." He assured me, holding me tighter. He pressed his lips to my ear before adding, "I think about you all the time princess."

I relaxed, suddenly feeling very confident about my intentions for the evening. I took his hand in mine, ready to pull him to my bed when he stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him confused.

"Dance with me." He insisted pulling me close to him once more.

"But, Robin, there isn't any music." I protested. He began humming a tune as he spun me around my room. He had one hand intertwined with mine as the other positioned itself on my lower back. My free hand rested on his shoulder as I gazed up at him.

"Have you gone mad?" I laughed as he twirled me under one arm. His romantic gesture seemed fitting for a night like tonight. It made me think I wasn't that far off with what I wanted accomplished by morning.

"Maria, Maria, Maria." He smiled down at me, stopping our spontaneous dance. At first I thought he had read my mind and panicked. Yet he didn't let go so I felt relieved. If he knew what I wanted he would've released me as if I stuck him with my needle point again.

"Yes Robin?" I giggled at his use of my name so many times feeling at ease once more.

"I love you, that's all." He replied. The easy, fun being atmosphere that filled the room earlier was gone. In its place was a more serious, more genuine vibe.

"I love you too." I reacted, attacking his lips with my own. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to lick my lips seeking entrance. With my approval granted he slipped his tongue inside to play with mine. I was tingling all over as passion flowed through the two of us. I walked backwards until my knees buckled against the bed. I fell to the mattress dragging Robin down on top of me. I managed to get his feathers, scarf, and jacket off before he stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked leaning hesitantly over me.

"Getting you ready for bed." I replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. He seemed content with my answer, but he rolled off of me anyway. I rolled over so that I was on top of him then not happy with the last arrangement.

"Maria." He said my name as a warning.

"Yes Robin?" I grinned, not taking him serious. So much so that I took his bowler hat off of his head and placed it on my own.

"Didn't Ms. Heliotrope teach you stealing is never a good idea?" He chastised, plucking the hat from my head to put it back in its rightful place atop his.

"Yes but it looks so much better on me." I grinned snatching it back, once again wearing it on my head.

"Everything looks better on you, you beautiful creature." He sighed, surrendering me the hat. I rested my head on his chest carefully listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. I noticed it quicken as I started drawing small circles on the bare flesh that could be seen through the long v neck shirt he wore. He began mimicking me, tracing the same design on my back. I dropped beside him, propping myself up on my elbow. He turned his head first to stare at me before his body followed suit. He supported himself on one elbow like me. We layed like that for a few minutes, neither of us making a move; both happy just looking at the other. Finally, when that wasn't enough, I stretched my face towards his needing to feel his lips against mine. He was happy to oblige, leaving a gap between his lips big enough for me to glide my tongue through. I twisted it with his, sucking the pink flesh dry. When we had to pull apart for air, I rolled over on my back to catch my breath. I noticed with great pleasure, that Robin was having just as hard a time breathing as I was.

I decided it was time to reveal my new night dress, having gone out of my way to keep it hidden until the right moment, which I thought was now. I untied the bow that kept my robe on tight and shrugged out of it, throwing it on the floor with his hat. I turned to look at Robin, hoping to catch his reaction. Only, there wasn't one. At least, what I wanted to occur didn't. He layed there with a hand resting on his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Robin, is everything alright?" I asked him concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He laughed, mimicking me. "Maria, what on _earth_ are you wearing?" He questioned, sitting up in bed. He glanced back at me once with a tortured expression sprawled across his face. I looked down at the night gown I'd bought the last time Ms. Heliotrope and I were in London. It was blue and sleeveless, with a sheer skirt and tight top. I picked it out with Robin in mind. I thought for sure he'd like this. It was much more sensual than the childish off white ones I normally wear. I wanted him to think of me as a woman, not a child tonight.

"You don't like it." I realized, feeling like an adolescent putting on their mothers heels.

"Don't like it?" He repeated in disbelief. "I'm afraid I like it too much, that's the problem." He muttered, resting his head in his palms.

"Why is that a problem?" I asked reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He turned around to ask.

"Of course not! Whatever made you think that?" I questioned the turn of conversation.

"Then why are you teasing me so?" He asked back, gesturing towards my outfit.

"Teasing you? I thought you would like this dress, I meant nothing cruel by wearing it." I replied, getting off the bed to kneel in front of him; to make him look at me.

"Maria, how am I supposed to treat you like the lady you are when you dress like this?" He responded, trying to keep his eyes from straying lower than my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face. My plan just may be working after all.

"This," He said, holding up the fabric to my skirt. "Is not something a woman of your status should be wearing." He scolded.

"But you like it?" I grinned. Now, if only he'd stop resisting.

"You little minx. If I didn't know any better I'd think you planned this." He accused. Then, as if realization dawned on him he gasped. "Maria, tell me you didn't plan this." He demanded.

"I didn't plan _this._" I told him, referring to his reaction, which wasn't a lie. In my mind things went much, much differently. I blushed then, as images of what I wanted to happen filled my head.

"You did." He said unconvinced. "I should go." He told me as if he was trying to convince himself for this to be true. He started picking up his discarded things from the floor.

"Robin, wait!" I stopped him just as he put his hat back on.

"It isn't a good idea for me to stay." He pointed out. I slapped his hand before he could put his feathers and scarf back on. He grabbed a hold of my wrist. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He tried warning me off. I yanked my arm away angrily. I reached my hand up to his face, he flinched thinking I'd slap him again. Instead I treaded my fingers through his hair, dropping his hat back to the floor, before crashing his lips down to mine. I kissed him passionately, putting all my effort into it. Finally, he responded, letting go of what was in his hands to grab the back of my head and pull me closer towards him. He groaned into my mouth as he slipped his tongue inside to fight for dominance with mine. He moved his hands down to my neck, shoulders, then waist where he kept them resting against the silky fabric.

"No Robin. You're the one with no idea. No idea at all." I said once I was able to get my breathing back somewhat normally. Then, I kissed him again, starting to lose it all over again.

**************************************************************************ROBIA******

I'm not sure how long I'm going to be making this story; that depends on reviews. I'm very happy with this chapter though so I hope you readers are too! Please, please, please REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the better I feel. The better I feel, the more I write. The more I write, the more I update! Thanks for reading. (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started way too many stories at once and am getting behind on updates so which ever two stories have the least amount of reviews for the updated chapter by the end of the weekend I will be ending to focus on the remaining ones. I'm not begging for reviews I'm just genuinely curious which stories people want to see continued.

Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Here's chapter two in Robin's POV.

**********************************************************************ROBIA**********

A lot of thoughts were running through my head this evening. A lot of thoughts that centered on Maria. In all the time that I've been courting her, never have I known her to be quite so aggressive. She managed to get me back into her bed after a few minutes of coaxing. I was never one to refuse her and she knew that, taking advantage of the fact quite frequently.

"Maria, what are you doing?" I asked her startled out of my musing when I felt her hand on the button of my pants. "Why are you trying to strip me of my trousers?" I pulled away to look at her.

"Would you prefer to take them off yourself?" She questioned tilting her head to the side as if she were Wrolf begging for food.

"Maria." I said her name as a warning. "What are you trying to accomplish here?" I asked moving to sit up on my elbows.

"What does it look like?" She asked angrily sitting up in bed away from me, throwing her hands up into the air. I grabbed her wrist pulling her back to face me. I noticed when I did, a single tear rolling down the side of her face. She brushed it away quickly hoping I hadn't noticed, knowing that I had.

"Why on earth are you crying?" I asked puzzled, trying to catch her eyes with my own. When she finally met my eyes I saw hers held more moisture than before.

She was mumbling to herself. I couldn't pick up on all that she said but I could have sworn I heard her mention the De Noir maidens and something about not expecting this reaction. Every man has needs that need to be satisfied-

"Maria who told you these things?" I asked shaking her shoulders.

"Do you not want me, is that it?" She cried, whipping the streaks of hot tears that continued to fall freely from her face now.

"You've got to be joking!" I hollered outraged, putting my question off to the side for now. I shook my head in disbelief. How could she possible think herself unwanted? I would have thought my feelings towards her were quite clear by now. How could she still doubt my affections for her? Had she still not gotten over our unpleasant beginning? Almost a year ago to this day I told her I loved her. Had she somehow forgotten? I placed my hands on either side of her face making her look at me, making her understand.

"You, Maria, are the only one I want. The only one I need. The only one I love." I assured her. I swept both my thumbs under her eyes to whip away the last of her tears.

"If what you say is true, then take me." She commanded, daring enough to stick her small hands on my waist.

"You're a Lady." I chuckled lightly kissing her forehead. She may be acting very un-Lady like but a Lady she still was.

"I don't want to be." She replied with a shake in her voice convincing me otherwise.

"Don't be ridiculous." I chastised. She pulled away from me to lay down on the bed.

"Take me; I'm yours." She repeated looking up at me.

I stared down at her questionably. How was I to refuse her when she pushed me so? I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Of course I _wanted_ to; I wouldn't be a man if I didn't. Yet I knew it would be wrong. Maria was a woman of status. She was the type you married first before bedding. Her virtue was of value and was to be honored and taken away properly. I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Maria, I can't." I replied kindly, my mind made up.

"Of course you can!" She scoffed. I shook my head at her causing her to roll her eyes. She made it entirely too difficult to say no.

She reached up and took hold of my hand, dragging it down to her side just under her armpit to the curve of her breast, I could feel her heart beating fast as her chest heaved up and down. I could feel it quicken as the seconds ticked by.

"I want you to." She assured me.

"Do you? Do you really?" I asked unconvinced.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, shocked by my question.

I ran my hand back and forth up her side. I felt her shiver underneath my touch.

"Robin." Her breathing became unsteady.

I hovered over her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Is this really what you wish for?" I asked with my breath tickling her lobe.

"Yes." She agreed momentarily.

"Right her, right now?" I questioned placing a trail of kisses down her neck to the swell of her cleavage.

"Yes." She sighed letting her eyes roll to the back of her head. I straddled her quickly, taking her by the wrists and pressing them down into the bed sheets on either side of her head. She took a sudden intake of air surprised by my sudden roughness. I could feel her heartbeat speeding up.

"Robin?" She swallowed nervously.

"Is this not what you wanted?" I challenged. I released one of her hands to pull at the strings holding her corset. I knew she had at least one more layer underneath it. Having gotten the unwanted material untied, I slipped my hand under her back arching her forward to remove it completely, tossing it off into the pile of undesired clothes on the floor. In doing so I had her glued up against me feeling every inch of my body pressed to hers. She gasped unprepared. There was no doubt in my mind what had caused this reaction. With us being so close it would be impossible for her not to feel just how much I wanted her. I continued teasing her unashamed by how my body reacted towards hers. I began devouring her neck, earning a moan of approval from her.

"_This_ is what you really want?" I repeated waiting for her answer.

***********************************************************************ROBIA*********

Well that's chapter two, what do you think? Please review if you'd like me to continue if not this will be a three-shot.

Thanks for reading (:


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for this story. I hope people are still interested in this and aren't too mad. Here's chapter 3!

********************************************************************ROBIA************

_****Flashback****_

_Robin took me for a outing around the De Noir land showing me his favorite places. We had intended to picnic in a nearby meadow but rain put a damper on our plans. _

"_Race you back to the castle." He challenged galloping away on his horse. I chased after him, catching up easily. Since coming here I've improved greatly at my riding. So much so that betting against me wasn't in your favor._

"_When I beat you, you shall bless me with a kiss." He teased, gaining speed on me. He made it to the gate seconds before me dismounting to do a victory dance._

"_When you're done with that do you think you could manage helping me down?" I asked laughing as he made his way over to me._

"_You cheated." He suspected. He placed his hands on my hips to help me jump down from my horse. Even after my feet were safely touching the ground he was reluctant to let go._

_I batted my eyelashes at him. "Robin you won, why are you complaining?"_

"_You let me win." He accused._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied trying my best to fight the smile from breaking across my face, and the pink from seeping in._

"_You're blushing." He noticed brushing a finger across one of my rosy cheeks._

"_And you're stalling." I remarked tilting my head to look up at him._

"_Whatever will I do with you?" He asked moving his hand down to hold my chin._

"_You could start by kissing me. That was the deal wasn't it?" I reminded him. My heart rate increased as he moved closer to me, his chest barely an inch away from mine. _

_His eyes bore into mine as if he were searching for something. Was he hoping I'd back away? Or was he waiting for me to take the initiative and make the first move, kissing him for a change?_

_I decided on the second, standing on the tip of my toes to press my lips to his. They were soft and surprised, but welcoming all the same. He opened his mouth for me letting me slip my tongue in to explore it. This was a first for me, taking charge. Normally he would take the lead and I would follow. The change was nice and I found myself enjoying it. A moan escaped my mouth proving as much, causing Robin to pull back. I blinked my eyes dazed. I brought my hand to my lip which was plump from our previous activity. Did I do something wrong?_

_He cleared his throat backing further away from my embrace. "Are you hungry?" He asked._

"_I could eat." I replied, when in truth I wasn't sure I could. My stomach was already full of butterflies, I'm not sure I had room in it for a meal. _

_Robin didn't give me any more time to think. "Right this way." He extended his arm out to his left instructing me to move. I walked past him staring down at my feet. I had to have done something wrong. That must have been it. Maybe he didn't like me initiating the kissing. As the man he probably wanted to be the dominant one. That had to be it._

_He led me through the hallways keeping his distance from me. When we made it to the dining hall he excused himself. "If you'll excuse me I'll only be a few minutes." He told me before turning on his heels and rushing off to a room down the hall. _

_Before I had time to reflect and worry over Robin's odd behavior I was interrupted by the sound of others entering the room. I looked up to see three women standing in front of me._

"_So you're the Merryweather girl that has enchanted our Robin?" The middle one asked. She had long dark hair in a braid at her side and heavy makeup drawn onto her face. She wore a red dress that hugged to every curve on her body leaving little up to imagination. I looked down at the purple dress Loveday had made me, wondering what they thought of me._

"_Maria. It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted her, holding out my hand to her which she ignored._

"_If I cared at all to know what your name was I'd have asked for it myself." She sneered._

_The two women flanking her sides laughed at this, obviously her followers. While they had a difference of hair color and arrangement they wore the same style dress as she did only in blue and green colors._

"_What does Robin see in you I wonder?" She questioned, moving to circle me. "Why does he waste his time on the likes of you when he could have any woman he wanted? When he could have me."_

"_Excuse me?" I asked, suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation. I kept wishing Robin would appear through the doors making the women leave._

"_You're just a child." The one in blue added._

"_I'm almost seventeen." I pointed out, feeling the need to defend myself._

"_Inexperienced no doubt. Immature, small and underdeveloped." The one in green chimed in._

"_I beg your pardon?" I scoffed, turning red with embarrassment. What was wrong with them? I didn't even know them and they were picking me apart, pointing out the flaws they saw. Making me wonder if Robin saw them too. _

_The three of them were surrounding me now. The leader in red continued to insult me. "You can't possible satisfy him. You probably don't even know how. Sooner or later he'll come to his senses and come crawling to me. You just wait little princess. You just wait."_

_There was a noise outside the room startling them enough to make them leave. A few seconds after their departure Robin emerged through the main doors._

"_I'm sorry I took so long I got caught up talking to my father." He explained and then asked, "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." I lied, deciding it would be best if I didn't tell him about the women._

"_If you say so." He replied not fully convinced, moving to set up the picnic. I watched him work and wondered if he thought any of those things that they had said to me. Did he want more? Did he expect it? Or was the red one right and he'd eventually leave me for her? She was obviously experienced by the way she dressed and talked. I always assumed that kind of intimacy would be saved for marriage. But what if Robin didn't want to wait? What if I didn't want to wait?_

"_Maria are you sure you're alright?" Robin asked again concerned._

_Instead of keeping it bottled up, leaving me to constantly wonder, I decided to just ask him. "Robin, are you bored with me?"_

"_Whatever gave you that impression?" He questioned taken back._

"_I just, you're happy with the way things are between us?" I elaborated. _

"_Maria what's brought this on?" He asked unintentionally avoiding my question. He came to stand beside me, grabbing my arm to make me look at him._

"_I'm just curious is all." I admitted sheepishly looking down at my feet._

"_I've never been happier than I am with you." He assured me, leaning over to kiss me softly on the lips. He rested his forehead against mine. "I love you Maria Merryweather."_

"_As I love you." I grinned trying to shake off the visit with those beasts._

_He pulled me down onto the table cloth he spread out on the floor. "Now, how about we eat?"_

_****End of Flashback****_

"_This_ is what you really want?" He asked again hovering over me.

"Yes Robin." I practically begged.

He stopped, shook his head and rolled off of me. "I can't do it."

"Why not?" I asked sitting up in bed using my elbows for support.

"I told you my reasons, Maria. I can't and I won't." He explained putting all his leathers back on, including his hat and scarf.

"There isn't anything I can do to change your mind?" I asked sticking my lip out. I knew I was being juvenile but I really thought I had him giving in.

Without hesitation he respond, "Marry me."

"Now, you're the crazy one." I replied falling back onto my mattress.

"Marry me and I'm yours. I'll never say no again." He promised pulling my up by my arms so I was sitting rather than laying down.

"Robin I'm seventeen!" I reminded him.

"And I'm nearing twenty. It's about time I take a wife." He shot back.

"You're being absurd." I accused him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because! Why won't you make love to me? Why does it have to be such a big deal?" I shouted at him hysterically.

"Maria you're pure, I can't take that away from you. I love you, and I want to do the honorable thing and marry you. If it's a ring you want I'll get one." He countered.

"Have you really thought this through? Marriage?" I asked wanting an honest answer.

"What's to think about? It would mean you and me, forever. I wouldn't have to hold back anymore. I wouldn't have to control myself. I want you Maria, I do. I want you as my _wife_." He insisted.

The way he carried on about marrying me made me open my eyes and realize just how sincere he was being. He had hinted at it before but I never took him seriously. "Okay."

"Okay?" He probed waiting, wanting me to say it.

To make him happy I did. "I'll marry you."

Smiling from ear to ear he picked me up and spun me around the room kissing my face as he did. When he dropped me back on my feet again he tore a piece of loose string off his scarf and tied it around my left ring finger. "It's just temporary, until I can get you a gold band."

"This is what you want?" I asked making sure, pacing in front of him.

"It's what I've wanted since the day you jumped off the cliff." He assured me, stopping me.

"No changing your mind." I told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He responded wrapping his arms around me.

"No going back." I continued, leaving him no way out.

"I don't want to." He smiled down at me, the happiest he'd been all night.

"We're going to do this." I realized.

"We're going to do this." He agreed, sealing it with a kiss.

************************************************************************ROBIA********

I haven't decided if I want to continue this or not, so let me know if you want me to. Please review! Thanks for reading (:


End file.
